JSRF: Sonic Style
by Darkness Shade
Summary: The S*** hits the fan as the actions of Ryan cause the Knothole crew to grind the lights fantastic in another soul-skatin' adventure.
1. JSRF SONIC STYLE: The Action Begins

JSRF: Sonic Style  
BY  
Darkness Shade  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my stories, all charecters used, cept my own, are copyright  
to their own respective companies.  
A/N: This is told from Ryan's POV, and please be patient as I get the plot rolling.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
-----------------------------  
Ryan's Lab  
  
It was about 1 A.M. and I was fading fast. As usual I was given late night guard duty. We had set  
up some survelliance equipment in my lab after the recent events. (A/N: See Metal, Blood,and Tears)  
Anyway I tried to stay awake, which is weird seeing as back on Earth I was quite a night owl.  
Soon my thought drifted to one thought, something Sally had said....."We don't know the affects   
that using the Time Stones will do. It could alter the time-space continuim in ways we can't even  
think off.".....I knew the dangers but we had had no choice.  
Unfortnately, things have a nasty habit of coming back and biting me in the butt.....  
-----------------------------  
Dimension of Heroes  
  
A man was furiously typing away at a computer terminal.  
"Damn! How could this have happend? There's no reason......"  
"Sir," said another worker, "I've discovered the cause."  
"Well, out with it!"  
The other man was a little scared by this but continued, "Well, it seems it concerns a certain human..."  
"You don't mean.....I figured as much."  
-----------------------------  
Ryan's lab  
  
I was fighting a losing battle. "Must stay awake..." Unfortunately, the sleepiness overcame me   
and I was soon asleep at the monitor.  
-----------------------------  
Dimension of Heroes  
  
I opened my eyes and saw I was sleeping in a strange chair.  
"Huh? Where the heck? Oh no, not this place again."  
"I see your awake."  
"Not you guys again." I said, "What happend? I die in my sleep?"  
"No, but we are a bit upset about something that you did....."  
"You mean about the Time Stones?"  
"Exactly, you caused quite a mess to the space-time continuim.....so we want you to help us, since you  
started this mess. The place we have chosen should be familiar to you."  
"And what if I say no? Why should I play errand boy?"  
"Well, its either do this job or we change everything back to the way it was on Mobius, which means.."  
"Which means...you bastard. Fine, I'll do it."  
"Good. Oh and your friends will be their as well. So Good Luck."  
With that I faded out of that place just like they had done before.  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tokyo-to  
  
I awoke with a huge headache.  
"Just once, I wish they could transport me somewhere without dropping me on my head."  
I stood up and realized a had on a pair of trick roller blades, my hair was now green, and I was wearing  
a pair of red sunglasses.  
"Hmm, this seems familiar." I thought about it for a few seconds and then it struck me.  
"Of course, this is Jet Set Radio Future's world. I wonder where the others are?"  
I figured I'd just skate to the Garage and see if they were there.  
-----------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
I skated through the entrance and then stopped when I heard voices.  
"Look, Sal, I don't know what's going on."  
"Well, you should."  
"Hey, just because I dimension-hop more than anybody should, doesn't mean I know about the dimension."  
"Well, whatever. At least I'm not wearing some funky blue pant and shirt combo."  
"That's low, besides this is obviously what the zone has given us....."  
I had had enough of this and decided to crash the conversation.  
"Coming through!" I shouted as I dashed through doing a Shuffle.  
"Show off!" Sonic shouted.  
"Ryan, thank God! Do you have any clue what's going on?"  
"Yeah....." I filled them in on what happend.  
Just then a metal figure jumped down after doing a sweet grind.  
"So, its your fault we're here. It figures."  
"Nice to see you too, Metal." I said, "Anyway, there is one person who can elaborate more on what  
I've said."  
I ran over and started fumbling with the radio.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.  
"This, your answers will be given through this guy and his station......"  
------------------------------  
DJ PROF. K's Booth  
  
"What am I doing here?" said Knuckles, obviously confused on what was happening.  
Suddenly a stagehand walked into the booth and handed Knux a huge sheet of paper.  
"Huh? What's this?" he said, while reading the title. "JSRF: Sonic Style? Great I'm in another fanfic.  
Oh well,(sigh), Better get on with it."  
  
"Yeah, this is DJ Professor K, baby, the master of mayhem, you know what I'm saying-bringing you another  
Tokyo underground pirate radio broadcast from--Jet Set Radio! I'm gonna bust into your head through your  
cute lil' ears and blow your minds with my sexy voice and out -of-sight sounds! Those of you prone to  
nosebleeds should keep those tissues handy, suckas!"  
  
"Tokyou is bein' oppressed by the Eggkaku Group, a mega-enterprise headed by the Eggkaku Gouji. Eggkaku  
is using his money and influenece to mess with everthing: industry, society, and even our culture. And  
he's even got his eyes set on City Hall."  
  
"Lately, Eggkaku's been shaking down the government, passin' that 'Eggkaku Law' crap, and even buying  
off the police department. This law ain't nothin' but garbage. It's just some selfish little punk's way  
of trying to show he's a big man. Eggkaku and his gang are tryin' to stomp out our culture left and right.  
They don' give a rip about our rights; all they care about is profit. And some spineless fools have already  
become flunkies in their diabloical scheme. You better beleive they're listening in on this broadcast.  
But even in all thsi heat, there's a group of young kids who've been tearin' up the streets-I'm talking  
'bout the Rudies. These kids have set out to bury Tokyo in graffiti. And now they're all wrapped up in  
their own little territorial tug-of-wars."  
  
"The hottest group at the moment is the FF's. There's Ryan, A guy with a quick wit and a temper to match;  
Sally, a femme fatale that leave you in the dust; Metal, the robot whose arrogance is backed up by his mad  
grind skillz, and their leader Sonic, whose speed is only matched by his ego."  
  
"Lately, Tokyo's been on one baaaad trip. The attack on the record store in Chuo Street, prowlers in   
Dogenzaka Hill, low-lifes spreading vicious rumors, the mysterious blackout on 99th Street. And who should  
be following them around but the Eggkaku Group's watchdogs, the Eggkaku Police! Witht the Eggkaku Expo just  
around the corner, the crackdowns are only getting tighter."  
  
"My heart aint pounded like this since my first date and I was so nervous, I forgot to wear my underwear,  
baby! This ain't no time to be sitting around sipping afternoon tea! The game's gonna start soon and y'all  
be the one's making the plays!  
  
"What kind of crap is this? Huh?" he said as the stagehand made the cut off signal.  
"I don't care if we're still on the air......"  
----------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
"So..."Sonic said, "We're a graffiti gang. Isn't that illegal?"  
"Well, technically, we are fighting for freedom of expression, so it's technically not illegal." I said.  
"Whatever, I say we get going and try to finish this." Metal said.  
"Right, I'll scope out Dogenzaka Hill." I said, skating off.  
----------------------------  
Dogenzaka Hill  
  
"Yoyoyoyoyo, something's up in Dogenzaka Hill. Someone done and stole the goddess of the street. I wonder if  
this has anything to do with those rumor spreadin' punks? Cover up the graffiti and flush 'em out."  
  
"Okay, here goes." I said skating up to a wall covered in some freaky graffiti. "Now, how does this work?"  
I said grabbing the spray can. "Well, I guess I just point and spray." To my suprise it worked.  
"Cool, easy enough."  
I continued through grindin', sprayin' and just having fun.  
"This is a lot easier than it looks."  
Suddenly out of nowhere, some guy and goggles jumped me.  
"What the hell? Hey, who are you?"  
"You should recognize me." said the mysterious figure,"And your just the person I've been looking for."  
"How come?"  
"I need some questions answered and you happen to have the answers."  
"Wait....yes, I remember you."  
"Good, then I challenge to a race around Dogenzaka. I win you tell me what's going on...and if you win...well  
we'll see when, or if, that happens."  
----------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
"Boy, I'm bored, Ryan gets to have all the fun and I'm stuck sittin' here."  
Suddenly Sonic's wrist communicator went off.  
"Huh? Ryan?"  
"Yeah, something's come up down in Shibuya Terminal and I'm a little busy. Think you can handle it?"  
"Yep, on my way."  
----------------------------  
Shibuya Terminal  
  
"Man, what's with this ugly-ass grafitti?" Sonic said.  
Sonic skated till he saw some funky-looking guys.  
DJ Prof K: "Damn, its Poison Jam. What're they doin' showing their ugly faces in the daylight? Cover up their  
nasty Grafitti."  
  
Sonic jumped up, grined up the stairs, grabbed some cans of paint, and went to taggin'.  
Eventually, Poison Jam appeared pissed at the fact that someone was covering up their grafitti.  
Sonic tried to talk some sense into them, but that's impossible.  
"Uhoh, someone we don't want to see is coming. Bye......" one of the Poison Jam members said, as he bolted  
towards another part of town.  
"I wonder what that was about. Who's that over there?"  
Sonic skated over and saw a guy holding a big ass ghetto blaster on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Zoel, it's you. What's with the boombox?"  
"Sonic! This thing? Don't ask. What the heck's going on?"  
"I'm not the one to explain it, perhaps Ryan can once we get back to the base."  
"Ryan's here? Okay, lead the way."  
-----------------------------  
Dogenzaka Hill  
  
"*pant* Your..Faster than you look."  
"Yeah, I know. So what's up? How did you get here?"  
"*pant* Well...."  
*Attention HQ to all station, youths on skates have been seen in the Dogenzaka Hill area, repeat.....*  
"...well, I'll head back to the garage, if your smart you'll do the same."  
With that he skated off.  
I shook my head, "*annoyed sigh* As usual I'll have to clean up."  
  
DJ Prof.K: It's the Eggkaku's watchdogs, the Eggkaku Police. Use your paint to give those white shirts some  
color.  
  
I knocked over a group of them and sprayed away. More came, I knocked them down and sprayed.  
I was cornered at one point.  
"*sarcastic* Oh, how will I escape this?" I said.  
I waited till the lunged at me and jumped outta the way.  
They ended up missing me and getting shocked by their own electrified fencing.  
Eventually the ran off like the cowards they are.  
I struck a pose and said, "I'll play with you guys some other time."  
I ran off towards the garage.  
-------------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
I had just skated back when I heard someone calling my name.  
"Huh? Zoel?"  
Zoel skated over to me and wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
I filled him as well as my other friend.  
"Hey, what's Tom doing here?" Zoel asked.  
"I don't know but maybe he can shed some light on it later. We've got more important things to deal with..."  
"...like getting back to our own zone." Sonic finished.  
"Right, so let's see if DJ Prof. K has any new info." I said fumbling with the radio.  
-------------------------------  
DJ Prof. K's booth  
  
"YO, DJ Prof. K here. It seems that Poison Jam followed up their performance in Shibuya Terminal with more  
taggin' in Chuo Street, as well as Eggkaku Dai heights. It seems that their graffiti contains a chemical that   
makes people laugh themselves to death. They've also caused trouble in 99th street, burning it  
up with their rivals, those divas of 99th street, Rapid 99. They hate fish food with a passion   
and hate Poison Jam. If you can find them, maybe you can get some info from them on Poison Jam. And then theirs  
Hayashi, Head Inspector of Eggkaku Police Division 0. This guys is so nuts, even his own men are afraid of him.  
Just the other day he trashed a police car. And whyyy, you may ask? Because one of his subordinates went to get   
his favorite mint candy and came back with coffee flavor instead. How wack is that?"  
--------------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
"Well, now we know what to do. Let's go to work." I said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. JSRF SONIC STYLE: Skating To Survive

JSRF: Sonic Style  
BY  
Darkness Shade  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my stories, all charecters used, cept my own, are copyright  
to their own respective companies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------------  
Chuo Street  
  
It was easy enough to sort out. I was sent to Chuo Street, Sally was going to handle Eggkaku Dai  
Heights, and Metal was going to take care of 99th Street.  
"Here we go." I said shuffling around while tagging some large tags.  
  
DJ Prof K:This is Chuo Street, the heart of Tokyo's Entertainment Center. Now go and   
bury that Poison Jam Graffiti.  
  
*HQ to all squads, reckless youth skaters have been spotted on Chou Street, all forces are to be  
on alert*  
"This is Hayashi to HQ, send in all the Tanks!"  
*Understood HQ to Armored Division. Report to Chuo Street*  
"This is Armored Division Leader to all Armored units...if you see those punks blast 'em"  
  
"Great, that's all I need." I said  
I skated around but unfortunately misjudged a jump.  
"Ahhhh!*splash* Man, I'm soaked. Better skate around to dry off." I said continuing my tagging   
spree.  
I shuffled and covered an entire XL tag in one sweep, but then I crashed right into a wall.  
"Ouch! Look out!" I yelled dashing through a crowd towards a jump.  
About halfway through, these tanks came outta nowhere.  
DJPROFK:"Man this place is turning into a demilitarized zone. I don't think them tanks have to   
obey traffic signs. Paint 'em all up and beat 'em back."  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again." I said turning around. "Oh, Shit."  
I was staring down the barrel of one of the tanks.  
I bolted not a second to fast, as the tank fired as soon as I moved.  
I covered it in grafitti and forced out the driver.  
"Take this!" I shouted covering him in my graffiti.  
"One down, three to go!" I shouted taking off towards the others.  
I handled the next three easily enough, but two more came out of nowhere and pinned me down.  
"Damn, what am I gonna do?"  
Then, the cannon's stopped. I poked my head out and saw that the tanks were graffitied and outta  
commision.  
"Huh? What the hell?"  
I looked around and saw Tails standing there.  
"Tails? Hey, man thank God you came when you did."  
"Yeah, Sonic filled me in on what's going on and we picked up your problem through the police   
signal. They're so cocky, bragging that they pinned you down."  
"Okay, thanks. I'll finish up here and come back to the Garage as soon as I'm done."  
"Okay, see you later Ryan." Tails said skating off and the spinning his tails he took off towards  
the Garage.  
^^^^^Tails joined you^^^^^  
"Right, back to taggin' the streets." I said shaking off the damage from the tanks and grabbing  
some paint cans.  
"Hey, you little punk!"  
"What? Hayashi? That wuss. I'll teach him a lesson."  
I grinded up to the platform he was on, dash boosted into him, and covered his back in paint.  
"Finally, maybe now I can finish tagging." I said heading towards the remaining tags.  
Spraying the last one, I struk a pose and shouted "Who's the man?"  
  
Just then DJ Prof. said that Poison Jam had shown up.  
"Time to show 'em who's boss." I said skating towards them.  
  
"Hur hur hur. You wanna get rid of us, don't you? Nothing in life is free. You gotta work for it.  
Beat us in a race and we won't mess with you anymore."  
"Sure, let's roll." I said.  
"Ghahaha! Next thing you know you will be all crying like a baby."  
  
"Too easy!" I shouted as I won.  
"Pathetic man, you can't get rid of us that easy."  
"Dude, that sucks! Huh?"  
  
DJ Prof. K: "Hey Poison Jam's causing trouble at Eggkaku Dai Heights."  
-----------------------------  
Eggkaku Dai Heights  
  
"Did you get that Sally?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Sally said into her communicator, "I'm on it."  
  
DJ Prof K:"This is Eggkaku Dai Heights, a place lost in time. Poison Jam frequents here alot.   
Bury their Graffiti and lay the smack down on Poison Jam."  
  
*HQ to all cars: Youths spotted in Eggkaku-Dai Heights. All units converge on the Eggkaku-Dai area.  
Repeat converge on the Eggkaku-Dai area....*  
"Their back?!" whined Hayashi, "Oh no....not again... And I didn't even get to eat breakfast this  
morning...Oh well."  
  
"They know I'm here. Want do 'em any good though. Let's tag!" Sally shouted grabbing paint and   
grindin'.  
"Huh? Poison Jam?" she said stopping in front of one of their memebers.  
He laughed and skated off.  
"I don't think so," Sally said, "get back here."  
He ran again when she caught up but then he ran off with all three and broke through the gate  
of an ababandoned train yard building.  
"Man, I'll deal with them later, I've got to take care of this grafitti."  
"Huh? There's someone on the roof. Let's find out who it is." Sally said, looking for a way to grind  
up there. "Aha!" she said, seeing a way through use of an old stairwell.  
  
"Finally. Hey, who are you?"  
"Sally, thank God! It's me Callie."  
"Callie? What the hell happend to you? You don't even look like yourself."  
"I know, when we appeared here, I guess my look changed to that of whoever was my counterpart in this  
zone."  
"Well, you should head back to the garage. Ryan'll be glad to see you, as well as the others."  
"Okay, how do I get there."  
"See that pipe down there. It leads straight to the Garage. Just keep going straight through it and  
you'll be there."  
"Okay, thanks Sally. See ya later."  
^^^^^^Callie has joined you^^^^^^  
"Okay, first I take care of the Graffiti and then Poison Jam. Let's hope the police don't show up."  
  
She eventually ran into Poison Jam again.  
"Whoa, time to run." they said skating away towards the sewers.  
"It's no use, I can't get to them, there's no way into the sewers."  
  
Sally went along tagging until.....  
"Hold it right there."  
"Man, there's the police and what's with that one in the black armor?"  
DJProf.K:"Hey, you gotta dash boost that one to break his armor."  
"Great, okay. I'll need to line up with him and.....now." Sally said, zooming into the policemen.  
Spraying them she quickly got rid of them.  
"That was easy, now after Poison Jam....after I get the rest of the tags."  
  
When Sally had reached the rooftops...  
"Don't let that kid get away."  
"God! Not more of those morons." Sally said, setting to work on getting rid of them.  
"There that's all of them......What?" Sally said as Hayashi appeared.  
"...So.....Tired......"Hayashi said pointing his gun at Sally.  
"Then I'll put your lights out." Sally shouted charging at him.  
"...Oh no....not again." Hayashi shouted as Sally knocked him into the electric fence.  
He ran off again, and Sally continued taggin'.  
After grindin' up a tower for the final one she struck a pose and shouted, "That's Right."  
  
DJ Prof. K: "Now all you gotta do is take care of 99th Street."  
----------------------------------  
99th Street  
  
"You get that Metal?" Sally asked over the communicator.  
"Yeah, I'll cover this place up."  
"And if you see Rapid 99 try to get some info on Poison Jam from them."  
"Right, Metal out."  
DJProfK:"This is 99th street. the hottest night light scene. Here its one bloody showdown after another  
because of all the crime bosses who have made their home here. And its all centered around Benten tower.  
Give 99th Street a new paint job."  
*HQ to all stations, There are reports of youths skating near 99th street. All units nereby are ordered  
to investigate. Repeat all squads...*  
"Squandron commander to all personel, the youths have been spotted in the area. All personel await  
instruction in the breifing room."  
  
"Oh well, here we go." Metal said, jetting off towards Benten tower.  
"Squadron commander to all personel, the suspects have returned. If you get them in your sights, fire at  
will."  
"Ha, those humans think turning the lights off will stop me. I'm a robot, I've got night vision, and   
they've got nothing. Time to take 'em out."  
"Ha, those fools never stood a chance." Metal said looking over his work.  
"Now, back to taggin'." Metal said, jetting around the shopping center.  
  
Metal came to the back alleys and then it went dark.  
"Not again, when will those pathetic human learn? Time to blow up more lights."  
Metal jetted around but was spotted by one of the lights.  
"Hold it right there. Don't move or I'll fire."  
"Damn, what to do?"  
Suddenly A black hedgehog on hoverskates came through, "Chaos Control!" he shouted ripping through  
the light and truck, totaling it.  
"Huh? What happened?"  
"I would be what happend." Shadow said.  
"Hey, Shadow. Glad you showed up when you did."  
"Yeah, your lucky I was here. I ran into Ryan when he was on his way to the garage and I came as soon  
as I found out you were in trouble."  
"Let me guess, the cops were bragging again."  
"Yep, I'm heading back to the Garage."  
^^^^^^^^^^^Shadow has joined you^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Okay, I'll finish up here and be back as soon as possible."  
Metal finished tagging up all the walls and was about to head back when....  
  
DJProf. K:"Hey, Rapid 99 has appeared on 99th Street. See if you can get some info from them. Well I guess  
it just takes a little persuassion to get info from the queens of 99th street."  
  
"Okay, let's go get some info from Rapid 99."  
Metal skated towards Benten Tower.  
"Now, according to my info, they should be right here, unless.....Of course, they're on top of the   
tower."  
Metal grinded up the dragon surronding the tower all the way to the top.  
There in front of him was Rapid 99.  
"Hey, you. If you want to know about Poison Jam, you gotta beat us in a game of flag tag. You up for it?"  
"Course, bring it on, girls!"  
"We won't hold back."  
4 flags later, "I win! Now fess up!"  
----------------------------------  
DJ Prof. K's booth  
  
"Adding new dimension to your life, Jet Set Radio. The FF's beat Rapid 99. And wouldn't you know it   
Poison Jam's hideout is in the Tokyo Sewage System. It's a maze and be careful not to get lost   
or your lunch for the "Master". Who's that? Well, just see and find out. Well, what I here is   
Poison Jam has a leader, and anyone that can control those guys has to be one tough dude. The   
sewers are Poison Jams home turf and I doubt they'll like strangers wandering in."  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility  
  
"Man, why did I have to go?" whined Tails.  
"All because I can fly, I was chosen. Well, better get going." Tails said as he skated in.  
"Ewww, man it reeks in here. How can anyone live in a place like this?"  
Tails skated forward but then was stuck in a halfpipe right inside the entrance.  
"Aw just great." Then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, I can fly."  
He flew up and set up a means for the others to grind up and out should they be needed.  
  
DJProfK:"There's probably switches around here that'll open the gate to Poison Jam's hideout. Get looking!"  
  
Tails started grinding up through the pipes. "Hey what's that?" He said.  
He grinded towards a strange monitor looking thing.  
"Yes, this looks like a switch. Time to spray."  
Tails sprayed over the monitor with his tag, then he heard a creaking sound.  
"That must be the gate slowly opening. Time to find the rest."  
Tails slowly wound his way up the vertical room that was the sewers.  
"Another one down." Tails said spraying another tag.  
As he tossed the used can over his shoulder, he didn't hear the sound of it hitting the ground.  
"Huh?" he said turning around, just in time to see the can splash into the water below.  
"Wow, I'm pretty high up. Just hope I don't fall."  
Tails was now at the very top center of the sewers.  
"Now, that should be all of them, so why won't the gate open?" he said in annoyance.  
Something at the bottom of a large cylinder got his eyes.  
"Huh? That looks like....the last switch! I'll just grind down there and spray it." he   
said, landing on a rail that circled through it.  
"There! Now I do have them all sprayed."  
  
DJProfK:"Now the gate to the underworld is open. Its probably not a good idea to knock."  
*Sniffs air* "Smells like Poison Jam, there hideout should be here somewhere."  
---------------------  
The Bottom Point of Sewage Facility  
  
"Man, it reeks even more down here. I think I'm gonna hurl. But first, I've got to find Poison Jam."  
Tails quickly made his way around towards the back corner of the facility.  
Suddenly he ran smack into Poison Jam.....and their leader.  
"What the...?" Tails said."  
"I see that more helpless prey has found their way to my lair. You just in time to celebrate   
the FF's defeat. And the chef shall make a great meal....a tender stew....made of you!" said a mysterious figure.  
"HUH?!" Tails shouted.  
"Time to face us. Tagger's Tag, let's go." Poison Jam said racing away.  
"Man, more trouble I don't need. Time to spray their backs with my tags!"  
Tails skated after them and easily caught up.  
The mysterious person spoke over the wristcom.  
"Many things flow into the sewer; trash, dead animals, toxic chemicals, sometimes cash and jewelry of course, these big guys."  
"Time to take out the first." Tails said spraying two cans worth of spray on the first Poison Jam.  
Tails chased after the second one, who kept jumping.  
"As you can see, they're a different type from your average folk. They're much...sexier, don't you think?" the mysterious person said.  
"Stand still, damn it. I know I'll fly so I can tag him when he jumps."  
Tails whirled his tails and flew after him.  
"Wha.? How can you fly?" said Poison Jam #2.  
"You can figure it out after your tagged. Take this!" Tails shouted, covering him in graffiti.  
"Now only one left." Tails said, flying to the third ones position.  
Tails landed and saw no trace of him.  
"Now where could he have gone so fast.....UH!" Tails said, after being ambushed by the third Poison Jam.  
"OW! My tail, I can't fly. Just have to tag him the old-fashioned way.:"  
Tails used a Boost Dash to stun him and then doused him in graffiti.  
"Gah! We give, you win."  
"Ha, my skillz are hot." Tails shouted, striking a victory pose.  
"Tsk, never send a man to do a woman's job." said the  
  
DJProfK: "The GG's have crashed Poison Jams party, but their boss Cube has escaped. But  
it was definitely Poison Jam who stole the statue. In other news, what's this, FF's   
memeber Ryan has gone missing. No ransom note, no phone call, nothing. The new team on  
the street, The Noise Tanks, have just rolled in. Rumor has it their cyborgs and are   
after control of the city. Then there's the Immortals. They used to control the   
SkyScraper District, till the Noise Tanks handed them their butts. Now the Noise Tanks  
are collecting one gang after another under their control. And don't think this   
doesn't have anything to do with Ryan's disappearance. Take on the Immortals and they   
may help you "unravel" this mystery."  
---------------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
"Ayah, this can't be good!" Tom shouted.  
"Tom, chill. Worse things have happend to Ryan then a case of kidnapping." Zoel said.  
"Yeah, a lot worse." Sonic added.  
"Yes, but I've got a bad feeling about this. We need to find Ryan, and fast."  
"Well, let's check the police bulletin for any news." Sally said.  
"Good idea.............nothing!" Sonic said.  
"Well, then you heard what DJ Professor K said, I think I should pay the Immortals a   
visit."  
With those words, Tom skated off past 99th street to the SkyScraper district.  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
SkyScraper District and Pharaoh Park  
  
DJProfK: "The SkyScraper District and Pharaoh Park. This is an open air garden, some   
rich Egyptian dude, who's living in Tokyo, built this place. This happens to be the   
resting place of the Immortals. Cover their ugly graffiti and give Pharaoh Park a facelift."  
  
Tom picked up a police transmission on his wristcom.  
"HQ to all stations. Youths on skates have been sighted in the vicinity of Pharoah Park.   
All squads in the area investigate immediately."  
"Ayah, just what I don't need." Tom said, skating on.  
"What?"  
Suddenly, two electric gates pinned him and six armored guards in.  
"Man, let's just hope this is as easy as it looks."  
Tom collected some cans and boost dashed the guards.  
"Easy, now to tag 'em." he said, laying down a near river of paint on them.  
Just then, Hayashi decided to interupt.  
"Heh hahahahahahaha.....Kill them all......ahahahahahaha!"  
"Great, another loser to waste my time."  
Hayashi, as usual, ran after Tom with his gun pointed at him.  
"Die, die, die, die!"  
"Dude, you need to chill. Try this!" Tom said, knocking him into the fence.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Hayashi said, lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
"Now to give you a new coat of paint." Tom said unloading a whole 3 cans on him.  
"Arghh!" Hayashi said, limping off.  
"Too easy!" Tom shouted, doing some kind of dance move.  
Tom spotted three coffins up ahead.  
"What, you have got to be kidding."  
The Immortals were taking a snooze in their coffins.  
DJ Prof K came in over the wristcom.  
"Hey, conquer Hikage Street, Kibogaoka Hill, and the SkySraper District...while those   
mummies are sleeping."  
Tom had an annoyed look on his face.  
"Looks like I'll be busy." he said skating up the pillar towards the rooftops.  
Tom skated all the way to the highest building.  
"There, I should be able to get a good view from here."  
Tom skated from rooftop to rooftop, tagging left and right.  
However, he made the mistake of misjudging a jump.  
"Ahhhh. Damn, I don't think I'll be going splat though." Tom said.  
He started moving his arms around in a dance move style and then put them together.  
"Hands of light!" Tom shouted, using the force of his blast to push him back to the  
rooftops.  
"Too close. I won't make that mistake again, cause it looks like a long way down."  
Tom started to lean over.  
"Ayah, that took a lot out of me. I need to find some recover spray cans."  
Tom jumped down the rooftops and back to the entrance of Pharoh Park.  
"Yes, found some." Tom said running into the medicine spray cans.  
"Now for the last of those tags."  
Tom skated along and tagged the last few near the entrance.  
"Yes, hahaha!" Tom said, "Now for Kibogaoka Hill."  
--------------------------------  
Kibogaoka Hill  
  
DJ Prof. K: "The territory of the Immortals is passed the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility.  
You know how to get there, right?"  
  
"Is this the place?" Callie asked.  
She looked at the minimap on her wristcom.  
"Yeah. Better contact Tom."  
Callie pushed a few buttons and connected with Tom.  
"Tom here."  
"Yeah, Tom. It's Callie. I've just arrived at Kibogaoka Hill and am preparing to tag."  
"Good, I just finished here. I'll meet with you back at the garage."  
"Okay, Callie out."  
  
DJ Prof. K:"With the noise tanks controlling the Immortals, they've been able to spread there control  
all the way out here. Bury that Immortal graffiti."  
  
"Aerial squadron to HQ, we've acquired the target and are preparing to take them out."  
DJ Prof. K:"You've got to take out them Eggkaku goons. Spray the windsheilds to take 'em out."  
  
"Great, I really don't need this. Time's running out and this is the last thing I need."  
Callie said, skating down the telephone wires to tag over the helicopter's windsheilds.  
"Whoa! Too close!" Callie shouted, nearly being sliced by the rotors.  
She took the first one down, jumped the cables, and toasted the second.  
"Two down, two to go."  
Callie skated around Kibogaoka Hill towards the other two helicopters.  
"This won't be easy, I'll be over a lot of open water. I don't feel like taking a swim, so better  
make it count."  
Callie managed to take one down, but fell while taking the second down.  
"Man, I'm soaked. I so did not want this to happen. At least I can take care of the tags now."  
Callie dried off as best she could and took off for the tags.  
A few minutes later....  
"Yes, hahaha. Alright. Yo, this is Callie, I'm done.....Hold on, is that?" Callie said.  
She skated towards the top of an apartment complex.  
"It is, hey Ashley, over here." Callie shouted.  
"Huh? Hey Callie, is that you?"  
"You bet, glad we found ya."  
"Your telling me. So does this mean you guys are the FF's?"  
"Yep. I just finished tagging this place and I'm heading back to HQ."  
"Okay. What can I do?"  
"Well, you can handle Hikage Street if you want."  
"Sounds like fun. How do I get there?"  
"Well follow the minimap on this." Callie said, handing a wristcom to Ashley.  
"Cool, okay. I see where to go."  
"See ya." Callie said, jetting off to the Garage.  
^^^^^^^^^Ashley has joined you^^^^^^^^^^^  
-----------------------------------  
Hikage Street  
  
"Well, I nearly got toasted by a bus, but I'm okay." a worn out Ashley said.  
DJ Prof.K:"Just the other day, the Love Shockers of Hikage Street were tangling with the Noise Tanks new lackeys,  
the Immortals. Cover up that ugly graffiti."  
  
Ashley's wristcom picked up a police transmission.  
"HQ to all cars: Youths spotted on Hikage Street. All units converge on the Hikage Street Area."  
"This is Hayashi. I'm sending in the experimental weapon!!!"  
"C-Captain it hasn't even been tested yet..............ow! Permission granted! This is HQ to all  
squads. Emergency testing of the experimental weapon initiated. Target location is S-CH002.  
All officers evacuate the area immediately."  
  
"I wonder what that meant." Ashley said, "Oh well, time to paint some tags."  
Ashley headed to west Hikage street first.  
"Hmm, no sign of anything......wait what's that?"  
A group of armored soldiers had cornered Ashley.  
"Oh, Crap! Time to bust some skulls!" Ashley said, initiating a boost dash.  
Ashley sprayed their lame asses with tons of paint.  
Needless to say, they ran off as usual.  
"Yeah, not too bad. Time to tag."  
4 tags later, she headed to east Hikage street.  
"What? Not these idiots again."  
Ashley once again handed those Eggkaku goofs there ass and they ran off as usual.  
"More tags, time to grind."  
14 more tags later....  
"Hmm, all that and no sign of this mysterious experimental weapon. Probably some big bluff."  
Ashley said heading towards north Hikage Street.  
  
DJProf.K: "It's the Eggkaku's police terror drones. Unload your paint on those soulless machines."  
"Oh, Shit! Those can't be good." Ashley said.  
"How do you beat something like that? Guess I'll just spray it with paint and see what happens."  
Ashley grinded her way up to the terror drone.  
She grinded up the foot of it and got both sides.  
"Huh? That should've done it. Let's see what they're saying on the police channel."  
  
"Captain, adjustments are still being made. We don't know how long it'll hold out."  
"Shut up and leave me alone. If I say it's okay, it's okay got it?"  
  
"Man, those guys are idiots. Hmmm, that's it. That sensor on top the cockpit must be the last  
weakpoint. I'll have to time it right to get to it."  
Ashley started grinding round and round, building speed and she jumped at just the right  
time.  
"Take this!" she shouted, applying a tag to the top sensor.  
"Gragagagagaaa! This is just the beginning!" Hayashi screamed.  
DJProf.K:"Hahaha! Run away little bugs!"  
"Yes, I did it!" Ashley shouted, striking her victory pose, "Now for the last few tags."  
10 tags later(and a few falls as well).....  
"There that should do it!" Ashley.  
  
DJProf.K:"The Immortals have arisen from their coffins. Does this mean we'll get to see their  
'magic' tonight?"  
----------------------------  
Skyscraper District(Pharoah Park)  
  
"Good, now to take them out." Tom said, skating towards the Immortals.  
They arose from their coffins.  
"You dare defy us. We shall cast the curses on you!"  
"Yeah, right. Bring it on!" Tom said, chasing after them, "Huh? How did I win? I didn't even....where did they go?"  
DJProf.K:"The Immortals are tearing up Highway Zero. Go stop 'em."  
"Right, let's go!"  
----------------------------  
Highway Zero  
  
Immortals:"Is this the little runt you've been searching for? He gets to be are next sacrafice.  
You are welcome to join him.....there can never be too many sacrifices....."  
DJProf.K:"Spray their backs and rescue Ryan."  
  
"Hang on, Ryan. I'm on my way." Tom said.  
Tom weaved his way through the traffic.  
"Well, it is a highway." Tom said, catching up to one of the Immortals.  
He let loose a few sprays and that was it for the first one.  
"One down, two to go."  
The other two fell  
"What? Ryan? What? Why?" Tom asked as  
DJProf.K:" This is the radio show the PTA,FBI, and your parents don't want you to see.  
The FF's fell for the Immortals trap, hook, line, and sinker. Who guessed Ryan would turn  
on his friends. I guess the Immortals really are royalty. All the FF's have been moved   
to the future site of the Eggkaku Expo. The Noise Tanks have hacked into the power supply.  
I've got a baaaad feeling that something's gonna go down."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Chapters 2-4^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. JSRF SONIC STYLE: When A Can Of Paint Ju...

JSRF: Sonic Style  
By  
Darkness Shade  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing 'cept my characters and this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Future site of Eggkaku Expo  
  
"Where am I?" Tom said.  
He then saw someone who made him freeze.  
"A-A-Anna!?"  
The girl looked at him and said, "Huh? Do you know me? Your one of the FF's right? Then tell  
this fool," she points at the Noise Tank, "that they've got the wrong girl! He thinks I'm  
one of you guys! So, they dragged me out here and looked what's happend to me!!!!"  
Tom questioned the Noise Tank as to what they'll be doing.  
"You two," he said, "will be facing off in a round of Death Ball. Here are the rules:  
2 teams fight for the control of the ball. If you can make it through a full lap without dropping  
the ball or getting taken from you, you win. You can pass the ball to your team member during  
that lap....That is all. A few elite members of our orginization will join you as well. Do  
not beg us for mercy. Remorse was not a program we were programmed for. You have no choice. You  
must fight."  
  
"What?! What do they think they're..... I guess it's no use talking to them. So how good do you  
throw? We don't even know each other, so I guess we should try to get some teamwork goin'."  
Tom and Anna began practicing throws and team work plays.  
"So, you got the gist of it? No matter what, we have to win. But you need more than just   
confidence."  
"Time to get this over with. Yo, we're ready." Tom said to the Noise Tank.  
DJProf.K:"Hold your seats kiddies, everyones favorite game, DEATH BALL, I'm your live update manager.  
First up the Doom Riders vs. FF's. The Doom Riders used to be called 'Hell's Bikers', but it seems  
they got their skulls pulverized in a tangle with the Eggkaku Police. No, seriously. So now they've  
had their skulls replaced with helmets."  
"Yes, got the ball." Tom said, creating a commanding lead.  
Pulling ahead they won.  
"The FF's win, Doom Riders knocked out cold. Can't collect insurance in hell, boys."  
Noise Tanks:"Losers will pledge loyalty to Lord Ryan and be our slaves forever."  
DJPK:"Round two Immortals vs. the FF's, back for more. Damn those Immortals are ugly, so ugly  
not even their mothers could love them."  
"What is wrong, mortals?" one of the Immortals said.  
"We are not called Immortals for nothing."  
"Death is watching you, beware."  
"Talk is cheap, Immortals. You may be Immortal, but I'm the Ultimate and I won't let you beat me."  
Tom said, doing a boost dash to greatly increase his lead.  
Once again the FF's won.  
DJProf.K:"Yeah, The FF's win! Those dried up punks got no guts, no brains either, no what I'm sayin'?  
Round Tres, Love Shockers vs. the FF's again. FF's are starting to slow down.  
Preaching a message of Love and Death, its those lovable pshycopaths the Love Shockers. Who's gonna' bear the  
brunt of their message today."  
"Hahaha, you have the honor of being beaten by us, the Love Shockers."  
"Why not save yourself the trouble and roll over now?"  
"DIE!" The Love Shockers shouted.  
"Never, not while my heart shows me the true way." Tom said.  
"Girls don't like clingy guys, you know." said one of the Love Shockers.  
DJPK:"Oh no its the Eggkaku police. They messin' everthing up. I hope the Rudies don't lose it and run away."  
"Hahaha. Someone was kind enough to tell us where you were. Don't think it'll be like last time.  
I don't want any funny business. Just except your fate and die, you guinea pigs!!! Besides it's kinda late." Hayashi said.  
"Four tags to get on this one. Seems easy enough." Tom said.  
He got the two on the side and the sensor on top, but couldn't find the last one.  
"Where is it?"  
Just then the terror drone stood up on its legs and shoot waves of energy from its underside.  
"That's it. That's the last sensor." Tom said, as he dashed under the legs and sprayed that sensor with a  
river of paint.  
"Guinea pigs? What was I thinking?" Hayashi said.  
DJProf.K:"The station that'll teach you what your parents and teachers are afraid to,   
now class, open your books to pg 32. Ryan's gutsy plans were interupted by the Eggkaku police.  
Has that backstabbing traitor tried to take the FF's down from the inside. The Noise Tanks  
must've fried some circuits, cause they're rioting in the streets. Can anyone stop them?"  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Garage  
  
"Okay, we need to stop them from rioting. Any ideas?" Sonic said.  
"Well, we could just smash 'em to pieces." Metal suggested.  
"Maybe we could short circuit them somehow." Tails added.  
"Hmmm, I say we split up and all cover parts of the city. If we each clear an area, we  
should be able to take care of this mess." Sally said.  
"Sounds good to me, let's go."  
-----------------------  
Dogenzaka Hill/Shibuya Terminal/99th Street/......  
  
The members of the FF's each took a part of the city and began the systematic destruction  
of the Noise Tanks.....However their valiant plans soon showed the flaw.  
There were just too damn many Noise Tanks. They needed some way to stop them all at once.  
Tails came up with a solution.  
"We can do this one of two ways. We can either create an EMP to shortcircit them all or we  
can create a special computer virus that will jump from Noise Tank to Noise Tank."  
"I say we go with the EMP thing." Metal said, "I'm sheilded from those and it's alot more  
contained than a virus."  
"I'm with Metal on that one." Sonic said.  
"As am I." Sally said.  
"Okay, then. We'll create an EMP, but how?"  
"That's the question isn't it." Zoel said.  
"I wonder if I.....yes I do. I think we can use Nicole to create one." Sally said.  
"Are you sure, Sal? It might fry Nicole." Sonic said.  
"It's our only choice, right?"  
"She's right, Sonic." Tom said, "It's our only chance."  
"Okay, let's do it to it."  
Sally hooked Nicloe up to the telephone wires.  
"Now, we only get one shot. We need to overload the generator on this. Doing so will send out  
the EMP. Ready, Nicole?"  
"Yes, Sally." responded her computer.  
"I'm ready to, Sal." Sonic said as he started to run in place on a treadmill.  
"Pretty ingenious." Tom said.  
"Yeah, using Sonic's speed to overload the generator." Zoel said.  
As Sonic ran faster, the generator became more overloaded.  
Finally, it went critical and released an EMP.  
"Nicole, show scan of Noise Tank activity."  
Nicole displayed a map of Tokyo-to.  
The dots representing the Noise Tanks were disappearing in relation to the EMP.  
"Yes, it worked." Sonic shouted.  
  
DJProf.K:"Someone's battlin' Ryan over in the Skyscraper District. Get over there now!"  
------------------------  
Skyscraper District  
  
"I don't see him." Tom said.  
Just then he saw a Poison Jam member. He looked pretty beat up.  
"What happend?" Tom asked.  
"You must be a part of the FF's....Your friend, Ryan, was heading toward Sky Dinosaurian Square.  
What is that guy....."  
  
DJProf.K:"The roars of ancient dragons. According to Poison Jam's info, Ryan is biding his time here."  
"Time to kick some booty and beat that traitor Ryan."  
  
Just then Cube came outta nowhere.  
"He's a fake!" she shouted, running into Ryan.  
Ryan then turned out to be a Noise Tank in disguise.  
"Peace will never be on the streets. Chaos is its true nature."  
  
"Well, that was unexpected. I should've known that some nasty clone was behind this." Tom said.  
Tom began to chase after all three Noise Tanks.  
"Time for Tagger's Tag!" Tom shouted, skating after them.  
  
The three Noise Tanks jumped on the roller coaster railing and began to grind along it.  
"Not so fast!" Tom said, following right behind.  
As they entered a loop, Tom sprayed the back of the first and he fell all the way down off the coaster.  
"One down."  
Next, as they went through a tight spiral, Tom layed down another tag, knocking out  
that Noise Tank.  
"Last one, nowhere to hide."  
Tom nailed the last one and all three threw their heads back in shame.  
From out of nowhere, a cybernetic arm knocked off the heads of the two lackey Noise Tanks and then the Ryan impersonater.  
"Why does it matter to you punks what happens on the streets, argh, never ....bzzzt..mind, be warned, we may be gone, but  
the syndicate continues on. You best be sleeping with one eye open from now on...."  
With those words the Noise Tanks head exploded......  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
-------------------------  
Back at the Garage  
  
DJProf.K:"We're kickin it live and reaching the farthest galaxies. I know that all you aliens are planning to invade,   
so bring it. Turns out Ryan's real identity was that of a Noise Tank. Even more interesting is that the Noise Tanks  
were cyborgs created by Eggkaku Gouji. I guess their plan was to kidnap Ryan, replace him with this fake, and stop the  
FF's from the inside. Eggkaku has called on the Golden Rhinos to take care of the FF's where the Noise  
Tanks failed. These deadly assasins are causing panic on the streets and are highly dangerours. More important, they  
are Eggkaku's personal Assasins, Eggkaku just happening to be Tokyo's current mayor.  
Needless to say, Hayashi has been kicked out of his useless police force and you can bet he's pissed.  
Now that the Noise Tanks are gone, the Doom Riders, implanted with the Noise Tank brainwashing, are after the FF's  
territory. Defeat the Golden Rhinos and find the real Ryan!"  
  
"I can't beleive that was a fake." Tom said.  
"Yeah, the thing is, when did the switch happen?" Sonic asked.  
"More importantly, where is the real Ryan?" Callie said.  
As they tried to form some plan, they were interupted by a human with spiky, red hair.  
"You fools must be lookin' for that dude, Ryan. Tell ya what I know where he is and all you have to do  
is give me 8 graffiti souls. Let's see how far you're willing to go for your comrades. Oh, and my name's Clutch."  
"Hmm, do you think he's telling the truth?" Tails asked.  
"I'm not sure, but he's the closest thing we have to a lead right now." Shadow answered.  
"Then it's agreed," Sally said, "we'll give him the Graffiti Souls."  
Sonic skated over to Clutch.  
"Here you are man, we held up our part. So tell us, where's Ryan?"  
"I'll take these.......see ya around, suckas!"  
".....Huh?....!...Wait come back here!" Sonic shouted, tripping over his own skate.  
Shadow skated to see what had happend.  
"Sonic, where's Clutch?"  
"...ugh...He took the Graffiti Souls and ran off."  
"What?! Man, you've got to be shitin' me."  
"Nope, we need to catch him, I think he ran off to either Kibogoaka Hill or Chuo Street."  
Shadow filled the others in on what happend.  
"I'll head to Kibogoaka Hill." Zoel said.  
"And I'll had to Chuo Street." Shadow said.  
  
----------------------  
Garage to Kibogoaka Hill  
  
Zoel made his way to Eggkaku-Dai Heights and entered the sewer system.  
"Let's see, Kibogoaka Hill is the Second Pipe on the left."  
Zoel jumped in the pipe and skated through it.  
About ten minutes later, he finally saw sunshine.  
"Ah, made it......Oh no......" he said, seeing ten machine gun toting Golden Rhinos in front of him.  
"Damn, it's a setup." Zoel said plowing through five of them and spraying their backs.  
With just a little strength left, Zoel managed to beat the last five Golden Rhinos.  
"..Ugh, ouch.....Damn that Clutch....hope Shadow has better luck.  
------------------------  
Chuo Street  
  
"Where could that little SoB be at?" Shadow said to himself.  
As if by luck, Shadow saw some spiky red hair moving over by the music bird statue.  
"Gotcha!" Shadow said skating towards him.  
Clutch was caught a little off guard.  
"...Uh...I didn't steal nothin'! I just took out a little loan. Oh, and they got your friend  
over in the fortified residential zone. I swear, man! Hey lemme help you out! I won't try nuthin' funny, I swear!"  
"Sure, why not? Just don't pull any crap or you'll pay." Shadow said.  
-----------Clutch has joined you------------------  
"Now, time to head back and tell the others." Shadow said skating back towards the garage.  
  
------------------------  
Garage  
  
"....What?! He's in the fortified residential zone?"  
"Yep, Sonic, that's what Clutch told me...right?" Shadow said, looking at Clutch.  
"Like I said, that's right. But that place is deep in the ghetto, man."  
"Yeah, and it could be the fake one, again." Tails said.  
"I think Tom should go." Zoel said.  
"Huh? Why me?" Tom asked.  
"Because it should be second nature for a white homie such as yourself. Just act like you did back on Earth, and  
you should be fine."  
"....you Son of a......Oh, well....it's true....This one's mine guy's, they're going down this time."  
"Are you sure?" Sally asked.  
"Yep, this is my mission. I will succeed and I will be back." Tom said skating off.....  
  
-----------------------  
The Fortified Residential Zone  
  
"Well, here I am....what's that?" Tom asked.  
  
Tape Recorder Voice:"Soon, when timer runs out, this building will go kaboom. Fools, you cling to the sad notions of  
comradery and friendship. Because of this, your pitiable little lives will end in a grand display  
of fireworks."  
  
DJProfK:"Hurry and spray the blue device first to stop the timer."  
  
"Oh, Shit! Just great. Well, time to save the ghetto."  
Tom spotted the first two on top of some platform.  
He grinded up the ladders to reach them and sprayed them, deactivating their timers.  
On the floor, he sprayed four more while grinding between them on pipes.  
The last two were up some stairways.  
"How do I get up there?" Tom asked.  
Then he got his answer.  
Tom grinded the rails across, and the ladders up till he reached the last two.  
"(sigh), timer's been deactivated."  
  
Tape Recorder Voice:"If you are hearing this, it means you have somehow managed to deactivate all the blue devices. How  
Interesting. Let's see how well you fare a second time."  
  
DJProfK:"Well it seems you've stopped the blue devices. Now find the red ones and disarm it."  
  
"What now? Time to disarm this sucka."  
Tom skated to the higher levels in order to reach the second  
set of devices.  
"Ah damn, this is going to be tough." Tom said, seeing how all the devices were  
spread out all over the place.  
Needless to say, Tom fell many times trying to get them, as he didn't have enough energy to use his Hands of Light.  
"...ugh, finally, I can save Ryan."  
  
DJProfK:"You stopped the timer. Whew, man oh man, I was sweating bricks over here. Now go save Ryan."  
  
Tom skated up and through the last level of apartments to the cage where  
Ryan was being held.  
Tom jumped on rooftops, fell through a few, and finally arrived at the top floor.  
Tom just looked at me.  
Then ProfK, butted in, as a couple of harriers came crashing through the ceiling.  
  
DJProfK:"Heads up, Golden Rhinos incoming! Guess they didn't like you messing with the timers. Take 'em all out!"  
  
"What?! I don't need this." Tom said, starting to glow.  
"Oh, Shit. I think I know what's going to happen." I said, taking what little cover I could.  
"Now, you'll feel my power." Tom shouted, doing his hand-rave move.  
"HANDS OF LIGHT!!!" Tom shouted, unleashing a huge beam of destructive energy,  
turning those three harriers, and the Golden Rhinos inside, into dust.  
  
I jumped out of my now broken prison.  
"Hey, Tom, who's the man?"  
"I'm the man!" Tom said, as we did our secret handshake.  
  
DJProfK: "Jet Set Radio!! Whether your chillin' on your couch or coffin, tune us in to keep ya company. The FF's rescued the real  
Ryan.....I think! He had heard a rumor about the Golden Rhino's and had gone off to try and stop them on his own, but  
ended up getting caught. Now I'm on the top of their lists for giving you the lowdown. This must be the first time I've been on  
top since the burping contest in first grade. Also, someone who looks alot like Tom is going around spraying some really funky  
graffiti. Is this what'll happen in the streets? Go stop him!"  
------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
  
"Ah, good to be back." I said.  
"Yeah, your just lucky I saved your sorry ass." Tom said.  
The others showed mixed feeling towards my foolish decision to end this quickly.  
"Look, I got you into this mess, I was just trying to get us out of it as fast as  
possible." I told them, "Hey, why is there some paint cans lying around and what's wrong with Sonic? And why do you guys look a little dazed?"  
"Uhhhhh, never you mind....no need to worry about that...." Tom said stuttering.  
"Besides," Tails said, getting back on topic, "Ryan, that's why we're here. To help you; all of us are a team. And will do it all together." Tails said.  
"Your right, so let's finish this and head home."  
  
"I'm a bit rusty, but this next mission is mine." I said.  
"No doubt this is the real Ryan, this one's too headstrong and impatient." Sonic said.  
"Ha ha, real funny. So any idea where the next distrubance is coming from?" I asked.  
"Well, according to information that we received from DJ Prof. K, The Golden Rhinos  
are focused on two areas right now...." Sally said.  
"And those would be?" Shadow asked.  
"Chou Street and Highway Zero."  
"I'm taking Highway Zero." I said.  
"Then I'm taking Chou Street." Tom offered.  
"No way man, you've done way to much, saving Ryan. I'll handle it." Shadow said.  
"I'd fight over it, but your right, I don't have much energy left and would more than  
likely just die again."  
"Again?"  
"Never mind, just hurry up so we can head back to Mobius."  
"Right." Shadow said, speeding off to Chou Street.  
  
--------------------------  
Chou Street  
  
DJProfK: "Ain't no superheroes to save the day in the world of the streets. It's all  
up to you to take the role on for yourself. Chou Street has been layed to waste and Highway Zero is a sea of flames. Stop them Golden Rhinos once and for all."  
  
"Right. Time to go to work." Shadow said, skated onto Chou Street.  
  
Suddenly, a golden armed assasin jumped in front or rather shot his arm out and   
swung over to Shadow.  
  
"You, of all places, you had to be here."  
"Ah, Project Shadow, how nice to see you again." said the figure.  
"I can't say the same for you, Commander." Shadow said, growling while he spoke, "How  
did someone like you end up back in the land of the living?"  
"It's a long story, (wavy lines, flashback sequence)....After your mangy human friend  
took me along with him when our GUNDAMS exploded, I found myself between dimensions. I  
guess you could say I was in a sorta of hell. Let's just say that making the right deal with the right guy can get you anywhere."  
"So you made a deal with the devil, just to come back and fight us."  
"Oh no, I came back. Fighting you will be an extra bonus. You should be so lucky as to   
die by these wonderful cybernetic hands."  
"Yeah right, let's fight. En guarde!" Shadow said charging at him.  
The Commander shot his arm into a building and pulled himself out of the way.  
"Damn, he's quicker than before, I need to get close enought to spray his back, but  
with that kind of speed, how can I knock him down?"  
"What's the matter, Project Shadow? If your the Ultimate Lifeform, you should be able  
to dodge this." the Commander said, firing his other arm out towards Shadow.  
"That's it." Shadow thought, "I'll grind up his arm to get him, just like I grinded the Prototypes support system rails."  
With that Shadow jumped on the arm and grinded towards the Commander.  
"What the? Hey, get off. No free rides."  
Too late, he was met with one of Shadow's rollerblades to the face and fell down.  
"Your time's up, it's painting time."  
Shadow used his mad painting skillz to put the Commander out for good.  
"No, not again. We will meet again..mark....my.....w.w.words..." he said, as a Golden Rhino jet fired four missles at him, which picked him up, and exploded, taking the   
Commander with them.  
"Yes, we may meet again, but....I'll just kick your sorry ass again. Hey, Ryan, can you hear me?"  
  
--------------------------  
Highway Zero  
  
"Yeah, Shadow. I read you loud and clear. What's up?" I said/asked.  
"Well, I defeated a "friend of ours" from the past, so Chou Street is now safe."  
"A friend?"  
"I'll explain later. Just finish off the Golden Rhino leader there so we can go home."  
"Gotcha." I said, closing the channel. "I wonder what he meant by a "friend"? Oh well,  
time to finish this.  
  
I skated into Highway Zero and the traffic was gone. It was empty, like a ghost town.  
"Bizarre, there's no one here." I said, jumping down to the street below.  
"Whoa!" I said, jumping to the side, nearly becoming fried by some psycho chick with  
a flame thrower.  
"And how shall we cook this one, well done, Oh... I know, Deep-Fried!" she cackled.  
I sensed a disturbance, something was up with this person, like she was possesed or something.  
"Oh well, you want a fight, you've got it."  
I figured that if I sprayed the tank on her flamethrower, I could set off a chain reaction, that would cause her flamethrower to explode.  
However she was not going to make this easy.  
She shot flames all over the place and turned me into a human fireball.  
"Ouch, hot!" I said, sounding like a complete moron.  
However I soon gained the upper hand and her tank exploded, engulfing her in flames,  
which shot up and knocked down a billboard, crushing her.  
Before I turned around, I saw some kind of dark presence leave from where her  
corpse was.  
"That shadow, it must have been the distrubance I felt. I can't get it now, but what  
was it and where did it come from?"  
Just then DJ Prof. K opened up a channel.....  
  
DJ ProfK: "From the direction of the skyscraper district, ji--ji--ji....  
Huh? Who the hell are you? Get out! Hey don't Touch that!"  
  
"Sounds like Prof. Knux is in trouble." I shouted heading towards the Skyscraper district.  
  
-------------------------  
Skyscraper District  
  
"Look, guys. Something's happened to Knux, or rather Prof. K. I'm chechking it out.  
I'll radio in if something big goes down."  
I didn't like this but I had to do something, if Knux was killed, who knows what that  
would do to this dimension reality.  
I didn't have to look far for the source of trouble.  
A helicopter was carrying DJ Prof. K towards the site of the Tokyo Rail Line.  
And to make matters worse, Zero Tom, Tom's look-alike, decided to show up.  
I skated over to the rooftop he was on and talked to him.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I demanded.  
"......." Was his reply.  
He then skated off towards the site of the Tokyo Rail Line.  
"Hey, come back here." I said, chasing after him.  
  
-------------------------  
Tokyo Rail Line  
  
DJProfK:"Hey! The Golden Rhinos are here. I'll keep broadcasting as long as I can.  
The Golden Rhinos have brought in some strange looking machine. What is that damn thing? Whatever it is, you've got to destroy it."  
  
"This presents a problem." I said to myself.  
I opened a channel and asked for Tails.  
"Tails here, what's the prob?"  
"Well, there's a maniac train speeding around the Tokyo Rail Line and I've got no clue   
how to stop it."  
"Well, does it have a weakness you can exploit?"  
"I'll I see are two engines mounted on the back, divided into four section."  
"Well, it seems to work on people, so spray the damn things engines and clog it up."  
"It's seems so simple, but in theory it should work. Okay, wish me luck."  
I started skating behind it and worked hard to keep up.  
It deployed lines to electrify the tracks but I was to quick for it.  
However, when it opened up and launched a rail car at me, I wasn't prepared for it.  
"Ouch, shit, damn! PAIN!" I shouted, tumbling to the ground.  
I soon caught up and after a long, painful, and drawn out battle,  
the terrifrying train exploded in a huge fireball.  
  
---------------------  
Shibuyat Terminal  
  
Eggkaku, in his strange tower thing, made his speech:  
"People of Tokyo, of the world, konichiwai, and good evening.  
This is DJ Big Gouji.  
Eggkaku Bonzai Radio.  
To start off the night, although it is behind, the Eggkaku Expo starts today.  
Now I will show you the true meaning of art.  
Oh, I love beauty.  
The name of this tower of ultimte beauty is blah-blah-blah, it's name is not important.  
What you must know is that this tower plays the music of the future of Tokyo and the  
world.  
There is no need to resist.  
Hurry to the Shibuya Terminal.  
Hurry! Hurry! Isogeeee!"  
  
---------------------  
FF's Garage  
  
"Man, I almost thought we had won." I said.  
"I can't beleive it." Sonic said.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Shadow asked.  
"I know." Tom said, "I'm going to face him, and defeat him."  
"Are you sure?" Zoel asked.  
"Yes, I must face my destiny." Tom said, skating solemnly off to face Eggkaku.  
"Good Luck, my friend!" I shouted.  
  
---------------------  
Shibuya Terminal  
  
Tom skated along and jumped down to face Eggkaku.  
  
Eggkaku broke into another speech.  
"Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for gathering here. However this tower is not finished.  
That is why I need ALL of you.  
With you voices, we can complete this tower of Ultimate beauty.  
Wipe the smiles of your faces. Show me your inner demons.  
HA HA HA! That's better. This is the art of Despair!  
Abandon your hopes and throw away those miserable smiles.  
And now, here to guide you are my children, Zero Tom!  
And I, DJ Big Gouji, will provide the accompinament.  
Aiieeee!"  
  
"Great, two look-alikes to deal with, oh well, let's do it." Tom said, skating after  
the Zero Tom's.  
As Tom chased the two Zero's Gouji was talking smack.  
"You think I'm crazy, the way I see it your the one's who are crazy."  
"We see things from different perspectives, but in the end....he who speaks the loudest is right?...RIGHT!"  
"WRONG!" Tom shouted, tagging the first Zero down.  
Tom took his, but he finally beat the second one.  
  
The sky returned to normal and so did Prof K.  
  
DJ Prof.K:"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh bbbbooooyyyyy! We're kickin' it liiivvvveee!  
Welcom to the new Jet Set Radio. Hold it, Hold it....Wait a minute...I think I'm gonna  
call it Jet Set Radio Future...yeah...and when I say future I don't mean that stuff  
that Nostradamus wrote. The future is one big blank slate, baby. You decide what goes  
on in it!"  
  
"Do not interfere with my masterpiece. Perhaps you would like to help with it?"  
Eggkaku said, adding his two cents, while sucking Tom into the tower.  
----------------------  
???????????  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha. All of you, heed my words. Mmmy name is Rocker Eggkaku Gouji, I hold  
the key to the future of mankind!  
Hahaha, the women and children, the world belongs to me." said Eggkaku, before he was  
engulfed in purple light and transformed into this huge robot type thing.  
  
"Where am I?" Tom said. "I'm can't signal the others and I sense an evil presence."  
Tom turned around just in time to see shadow creatures coming at him.  
"Could these be the work of Darc?" Tom thought as he ripped through them.  
"Let's see, the only way up is to grind strategically on the pieces of railing and such that made there way in here."  
Tom took the chance and grinded, jumped, spun, wallrided, and so on till he reached the top.  
There were only two words to describe Eggkaku's new state.  
UG-LY!  
"Time to take you out, and go home!" Tom said, charging the newly dubbed A.KU.MU.  
Tom slammed him to the ground and cracked his arm.  
Tom sprayed like a wild man, tagging him as fast as possible.  
However, A.KU.MU got up and knocked Tom to the edge.  
"Ahhh!" Tom said, holding on by one hand.  
"So-o, time to die!" A.KU.MU said charging Tom.  
"No, it can't end like this. I can't let it end like this." Tom said, his eyes glowing.  
Tom unleashed his power and went Super.  
A.KU.MU. stopped in his tracks. "What power is this?" he asked.  
"That of the Ultimate Lifeform. CHAOS CONTROL!" Tom shouted, ripping straight through  
A.KU.MU.  
A.KU.MU. exploded into energy and Edd  
"There, it's finally over. However, we may have won this battle, but the war still rages on."  
The dimension's went back to normal as Tom headed back towards the garage.  
  
-----------------------  
EPILOGUE  
  
The tower of evil had been destroyed.  
"Grahaaaa, See Ya Later! Gaaaag!" Eggkaku said, speaking his apparent last.  
  
DJ Prof.K said it best:  
"A man's desire crumbled, the tower is no more than steel and glass.  
This paper we have called money, that can corrupt men.  
The prescence of people like Gouji make you wonder, was this just one man's desire,  
or was it perhaps a symbol of the darkness living in our world.  
This suppression was no match for a person's want of freedom of life.  
The more you push people, and take away their freedom, the more they will  
push back.  
Those who want freedom will fight tooth and nail for it.  
The reminders of this war will be etched on the wall, as well as in our memories.  
So once again the radio will play static and worn out tunes.  
Heh....the city is normal, alright.  
But one can't help but wonder....what will happen tommorow?"  
  
As for us:  
In the end Eggkaku disappeared, we didn't need reminders that we saved the city, we  
did it to express our freedom.  
"Hey, turn that radio up!" Sonic shouted.  
  
As the music played and the radio blared, a feeling came over us. We had once again  
done what we always do, upheld freedom and fought for what we beleived in.  
As we listened to the music, we soon began to return to our dimension on Mobius.  
One by one we disappeared.  
I was the last to go. I'll probably never forget this world.  
But one thing is for sure, they'll never forget about me or my friends.  
  
---------THE END for us, but on the streets there is no such thing as THE END--------- 


End file.
